Care for a lesson, Avril ?
by Primande
Summary: Laurence dispense à Alice et Marlène une leçon d'anglais expresse.


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Un petit prompt qui m'a été soufflé par mon grand-père (enfin, il a juste parlé du fait que Laurence parle vraiment bien anglais, et le reste m'est venu tout seul). De très légers spoilers pour Le Cheval Pâle, mais j'imagine qui si vous lisez ça, il y a de grandes probabilités que vous ayez vu l'épisode. Bonne lecture à tous !**

« Laurence ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! »

Ça aurait pu être un lundi comme les autres. Passer sa journée à faire de la paperasse, revoir les dépositions de quelques suspects, boire le café de Marlène pour lui faire plaisir ( et en prendre un, bien meilleur, au café du coin un peu plus tard, puis, aux environs de 19h, ranger le bureau, rentrer chez soi et écouter un peu de musique classique en préparant le dîner.

Ça avait été un lundi presque parfait. Sauf qu'il fallait qu'Alice Avril débarque en trombe dans le bureau du commissaire à 18h52, ruinant tous ses espoirs de passer une soirée tranquille. Il leva les yeux pour voir la jeune journaliste, les cheveux ébouriffés par le casque de scooter (quand n'étaient-ils pas ébouriffés, en réalité ?) et la dévisagea d'un regard tranchant.

« Oui, alors, Avril, je m'en vais et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. Pas de meurtres aujourd'hui, juste une journée normale au commissariat, sans vous.

\- Non mais je suis pas là pour enquêter. J'ai besoin d'aide, pour un article. Vous devez m'aider, Laurence !

\- Vous avez besoin de relever votre niveau de votre copie avec des conseils de style ? Allez voir ailleurs. » répliqua Laurence, qui sentait son niveau d'énervement grimper rapidement.

« Mais si vous me laissiez parler, vous sauriez pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Dehors, Avril. Il est tard et je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Evidemment, comme d'habitude, elle ignora cet ordre et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Laurence et farfouilla dans sa sacoche. Elle en sortit la photo d'un homme relativement grand et jeune qu'elle plaça devant Laurence. Celui-ci s'en empara et l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Votre nouvelle conquête, Avril ?

\- Ha, ha, ha. Comme toujours, je me plie de rire devant votre humour. Non, c'est un homme d'affaires anglais en visite à Lille pour ouvrir une filiale de sa compagnie. En l'absence d'affaires criminelles, j'étais libre et Jourdeuil m'a confiée l'interview.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir, Avril. Il est 18h56 à présent, donc vous avez exactement quatre minutes avant que je ne vous mette dehors.

\- Faut que vous m'aidiez, Laurence ! Je sais pas parler anglais, moi ! »

Laurence voyait parfaitement où elle venait en venir mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'aider à y parvenir. Pendant ce temps-là, Marlène observait d'un œil intéressé la discussion des deux.

« Prenez des cours, Avril. Ça vous donnera une idée de à quoi ressemblent des bancs d'école.

\- Ooh ! fit Marlène. Ce n'est pas très gentil, commissaire. »

Alice lui jeta un coup d'oeil reconnaissant tandis que Laurence lui jetait un regard exaspéré.

« J'ai pas d'argent pour prendre des cours, Laurence. Et j'ai pas le temps, mon interview est demain ! Je peux pas me foirer, je suis déjà sur la sellette. Avec l'affaire du cheval pâle, j'ai raté tellement de jours de travail que Jourdeuil est sur mon dos en permanence ! Si vous m'aidez, je… je vous laisserai tranquille sur votre prochaine enquête, proposa Alice avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Quelle générosité, Avril ! Vous devez vraiment être à court de solutions pour mettre de côté votre instinct de fouine, répliqua Laurence, amusé.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ? » dit Alice avec un des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Le long silence et le semi-sourire vaincu qu'afficha Laurence étaient une réponse suffisante.

xxxxx

« Bon, on va commencer par les bases. Les pronoms. Ecoutez et répétez après moi.»

Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'appartement de Laurence. Marlène avait affirmé avec véhémence qu'elle avait toujours voulu apprendre l'anglais, bien qu'il était évident pour tous qu'elle ne voulait rater absolument aucune occasion de passer du temps avec Laurence dans son appartement.

« Donc, dans l'ordre, ça fait : « I, you, he, she, it, we, you, they". A vous, maintenant.

\- Aïe, yû, î, chi, ite, oui, yû, zey. » lui répondirent en cœur deux voix enthousiastes.

Laurence dévisagea les deux femmes d'un air découragé, et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se verse un verre s'il voulait survivre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

« Bon, on va dire qu'on reviendra plus tard sur les pronoms. Passons au verbe être. La conjugaison est " I am", "you are", "he is", "we are" et "they are".

\- Mais il en manque, non ? Vous avez dit qu'une seule fois le "yû", et il manque le "chi" et le "ite". » interrogea Alice, qui avait l'air sincèrement perdue.

Marlène semblait aussi perplexe que son amie. Laurence, pour sa part, sentait déjà pointer une migraine et l'envie de se resservir un verre.

« Bon, écoutez, changeons de technique. Vous n'apprendrez jamais à parler anglais en une soirée, Avril. Vous allez enregistrer votre interview, et je vous la traduirai. »

Alice écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

« Vraiment ? Vous seriez prêt à faire ça pour moi ?

\- Mais oui, Alice ! C'est quand même à cause du commissaire que tu as raté tous ces jours de travail ! intervint Marlène.

\- Hum, oui, exactement. » marmonna Laurence, qui n'avait pas franchement besoin qu'on lui rappelle cet épisode dont il ne gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement bon.

« Oui, enfin, ça résout pas tout, hein ! Vous allez pas non plus faire l'interview à ma place, faut que j'arrive à lui poser des questions, à ce gars, intervint Alice.

\- Creusez un peu votre cervelle d'oiseau, Avril ! Vous allez me dire quelles questions vous voulez lui poser, je vous les traduis, vous les notez sur un bout de papier. Après il y a le problème de votre accent, mais ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est une cause perdue.

\- Quelle bonne idée, commissaire ! » s'exclama Marlène, ravie.

Alice elle-même semblait satisfaite par cette solution et sortit un calepin de son sac.

« Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire en anglais ? » lui demanda Laurence avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Il fallait dire que son idée de la soirée idéale n'impliquait ni Alice, ni Marlène, et encore moins des cours d'anglais.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la figure espiègle d'Alice qu'il comprit qu'il avait très mal formulé sa question.

« Hum… Qu'est-ce que je veux vous faire dire ? Commençons par « Je trouve qu'Alice Avril est une femme extraordinaire, courageuse, intelligente… »

\- Oui, alors, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, Avril, l'interrompit Laurence. Et vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur de mentir, même en anglais. »

Alice lui répondit par un sourire ironique. Marlène semblait beaucoup s'amuser et Laurence lui-même s'avoua (intérieurement, évidemment) que sa soirée ne se déroulait pas si mal.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de la soirée, entre Alice qui le bombardait de questions, et Marlène qui ne cessait de ponctuer la conversation d'anecdotes en tout genre. L'heure arriva finalement pour les deux femmes de rentrer chez elles, et Laurence, bien qu'il repoussa immédiatement l'idée, se dit qu'il aurait bien prolongé la soirée. Au moment de quitter la maison, Alice l'étonna même en le remerciant avec beaucoup de sincérité pour son aide, ce qui créa un certain moment de flottement entre eux. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ils arrivaient mieux à communiquer en se lançant des piques qu'en exprimant leur affection l'un pour l'autre.

« Remerciez-moi en évitant la prochaine scène de crime comme vous me l'avez promis, Avril. » lui lança Laurence.

Alice fronça les sourcils et afficha un air semi-perplexe.

« J'ai promis, ça, moi ? Vraiment ? Marlène, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Cette dernière répondit par un haussement d'épaules et agita la tête en signe de négation, un air de profonde innocence sur son visage. Laurence la dévisagea avec un mélange de résignation et d'amusement.

« Dehors, toutes les deux. Dehors. »

Tandis qu'il fermait la porte sur elles et leur rire complice, il se surprit lui-même à sourire.

Swan Laurence n'était décidement plus ce qu'il était.

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus, j'ai bien envie d'écrire pour ce fandom donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un feedback afin que je sache si c'est une bonne ou une terrible idée ! Je vous dis à la prochaine de mon côté :D**


End file.
